Un nouveau départ
by Ginnyyy
Summary: 2 mois. 2mois que Poudlard à été détruit. 2mois que Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. 2mois que mes parents sont morts. 2mois qu'Harry à tué Voldemort et que la guerre est terminé. 2mois que j'ai reçu cette lettre... "Miss Granger,


2 mois. 2mois que Poudlard à été détruit. 2mois que Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. 2mois que mes parents sont morts. 2mois qu'Harry à tué Voldemort et que la guerre est terminé. 2mois que j'ai reçu cette lettre...

"Miss Granger,

Comme vous le savez Poudlard à été détruit et vous ne pouvez donc pas venir y étudié cette année. C'est ainsi que les professeurs et moi même vous propose de partir avec les autres élèves à Chicago. Nous vous expliquerons tout en détail le 1er Septembre, si vous venez.

Cordialement McGonagall."

Le 1er Septembre c'est aujourd'hui. Je prends ma valise, attrape mon porte-au-loin et pars loin... Très loin... À des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi... Chicago, ma destination... Arrivée la bas, McGonagall et des centaines élèves sont là.

-Bonjour à tous. Dit elle Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour vous montrer vos nouveau établissement. Je vous laisse avec vos nouveau '' chefs'' Marcus Eaton;Jeanne Matthews; Quatre Eaton, Drago Malefoy et Éric ; Jack Kang; et la porte-parole: Johanna Reyes

-Merci dirent ils en cœur

Ha oui, Malefoy... Alors c'est là qu'il été depuis tous se temps. Oui car après sa mission (tué Dumbledor) il avait totalement disparu.

Bon bref, McGonagall ainsi que les autres professeurs partent et je rejoins Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville.

-Ha te voilà enfin ! Dit Harry

-Oui tu nous a manquer Mione' Dirent Ron et Ginny.

-Vous m'avez manquez vous tous !!

Johanna Reyes s'approche de nous et nous dit:

-Excuser moi jeunes gens mais vous allez devoir nous suivre.

-Très bien nous vous suivons ! Lui repondi je

Je regarde au alentours et vois d'un côté une ville, et de l'autre une barrière trop grande pour être surmonté à pied.

Je rejoins le groupe qui avait un peu avancé, puis nous arrivont dans l'un des quartier: Tout été gris, les maisons, les routes ect... Les passants été habillaient de vêtements gris, les femmes portées de grandes robes grises leurs arrivant au chevilles.

Marcus Eaton pris les devant du groupe et nous expliqua ;

-Je me présente Marcus Eaton. Je suis le leader des Altruistes, nous vivons dans cette ville et je voudrais vous expliqué quelque une de nos règles. Nous ne buvons pas d'alcool, chacun possède sa propre chambre même les couples et nous nous opposons au suicide car nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un acte égoïste. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour vous mais aussi pour tout les adolescents de 17 ans qui vivent à Chicago. Vous allez être soumis à un teste pour déterminer quelle factions vous correspond le mieux, se teste ne déterminera pas votre faction mais vous donnera un aperçu de celle qui vous correspond le mieux. Vous seul choisirez celle qui vous plaît. Les factions on pour nom;

Altruiste, Érudit, Audacieux, Sincère et Fraternel.

-Arrête ton bla bla Marcus s'écria soudain Éric Nous somme, Drago Quatre et moi les leaders des Audacieux. Jack Kang celui des Sincère et Jeanine Matthews est à la tête des Érudit. Quant à Johanna Reyes...

-Je suis la '' porte parole '' des Fraternels, je ne suis pas leur leader.

Se Eric ne m'inspirer pas confience, mais je réfléchis à la faction qui me correspondra le plus et à celle où j'aimerais allez.

-Mione' je suis sur que tu vas aller chez les Érudits. Tu est tellement intelligente ! Me chuchota Ginny.

-Si tu le dit lui répondis-je en soufflant. C'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous !

-Si tu le dit lui répondis-je en soufflant. C'est un nouveau départ pour nous tous !

Nous avançons jusqu'à un grand bâtiment, puis ils nous demandent nos noms et notre âge. Les élèves de 1er à 6ème années seront logé dans des familles. Les 7eme années, comme moi seront soumis au test de faction. Je suis placé devant une porte, attendant le signal pour y entré. Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une pièce éclairé de lumière jaune et un immense miroir tout le long du mur. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvais un fauteuil blanc très technique.

-Viens t'asseoir... Me dit une femme assez âgé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste t'injecter se produit pour savoir qu'elle faction te correspond. M'expliqua t elle.

Je m'avance et m'installe dans le fauteuil. Elle m'injecta à l'aide d'une seringue, un produit. Je cru que j'allais m'endormir quant elle m'interpella.

-Avant que je ne découvre et t'annonce ta faction, je vais te dire les règles et les relations qu'elle on avec chaqu'une des autres faction.

Altruiste

Leur couleur est le gris sous toutes ces nuances pour ne pas être différents des autres altruistes

Leurs vêtements sont simple , tout comme leurs coiffures. Les femmes ont souvent des chignons et les hommes, les cheveux courts

Ils ne regardent jamais dans les yeux. Le seul contact possible est de se tenir la main.

Ils sont responsable de l'aide apporté aux sans-factions. Les sans factions sont sans faction. Ils vivent dans le secteur des altruistes. Se sont ceux qui on quitter leur faction ou qui ont été éliminé lors de leur entré dans leur nouvelle faction.

ILs respectent les audacieux, haïssent les érudits et s'entendent très bien avec les fraternelles

Ils peuvent se regarder dans un miroir uniquement le 2ème jour du troisième mois pour se couper les cheveux.

Chaque personne dort dans sa chambre

Ils ne boivent pas d'alcool

Ils mangent souvent du poulet, des petits pois et du pain brun

Ils n'ont pas le droit de se suiciderr car c'est considéré comme un acte d'égoïsme

Ils ne célèbrent pas les anniversaires

Leur surnom est "pète-sec"

Et enfin leur leader est Marcus Eaton.

Erudit

Leur couleur est le bleu foncéc car les érudits disent que cette couleur stimule le cerveau.

Ils travaillent souvent dans les métiers où l'intelligence prime: professeur des écoles, informaticiens, recherche biologiques, créateurs d'avancé technologiques...

Ils portent souvent des lunettes, ce qui les différencie clairement des autres factions qui n'en portent pas.

Ils haïssent les altruistes car ils sont à tête du gouvernement. Les érudits sont près à sacrifier des vies pour être à la tête du gouvernement. Ils s'entendent bien avec les audacieux et les fraternelles.

Leur leader est Jeanine Matthews.

Ils aiment boire des sodas

Les audacieux les appellent les "je-sais-tout"

Audacieux

Leur couleur est le noir mais la raison n'est pas clairement défini

Ils gardent la Clôture ou travaillent les tatoueurs.

Les audacieux ont souvent des tatouages et/ou des piercings et quelques uns se colorent les cheveux.

Ils courent, sautent tout le temps.

Les leaders sont Eric, Quatre et Drago.

Ils sont respecter par les autres factions.

Ils mangent souvent des toasts et des muffins au petit-déjeuner

Les hamburgers sont une partie importantes de leur alimentation

Ils aiment beaucoup le gâteau au chocolat

Un vieux terme inutilisé par les audacieux pour appeller les fraternelles: "Pansy cake" (littéralement: gâteau de la pensé (peut-être que cela vient du fait que les fraternelles sont des grands penseurs mais aussi des grands pacifistes et qu'ils font un minimum -d'où le terme de cake/gâteau-))

Sincère

Leurs couleurs sont le noir et le blanc représentant le Yin et le Yang. Le blanc représente la vérité et le noir, le mensonge.

Ils travaillent en tant que juge et disent toujours la vérité.

Leur représentant est Jack Kang

Ils sont les rivaux des fraternelles car ils pensent que "ceux qui promessent la paix ne peuvent pas promettre la vérité". Cette rivalité est moins importante que celle altruiste/érudit. Ils voient les altruistes comme les sincères: l'abnégation peux apporter le mensonge sur sois-même. Les sincères ontune relation correcte avec les audacieux parce le courage et l'honnêteté est lier étroitement , et la sauvagerie des audacieux et «l'insouciance» serait sans doute considéré comme une autre forme d'honnêteté. Ils s'entendent bien avec les érudits car le savoir est la vérité.

Chaque sincères apprend le langage corporel. Il est essentiel pour savoir si la personne dit la vérité ou non.

Ceux qui ne proviennent pas de chez les Sincères et qui veulent le devenir sont soummis au sérum de vérité.

Certains fument ou ont des animaux de compagnie.

Fraternels

Ils portentsouvent du rougeet du jaune.Les vêtements sont rouges ou jaunes et toujours confortablement .Parce que si votre objectif principal est d'être heureux et chaleureux, vous voulez vous sentir bien. (Porter des chaussures trop serrés et essayer d'être gentil est impossible.)

Leurs vêtementssont larges et ils sontagriculteurs.

Ils pardonnentfacilement.

-Ils n'ont pas de leader mais uneporte-parole: Johanna Reyes

Ils sont les seuls à être autorisés à aller de l'autre côté de la Clôture uniquement pour la culture des terres.

En cas de décision importante à prendre,ils se consertent puis donnent leur avis.

Ils droguent leur pains avec lesérum de Paix pour rendre les gens calmes.

Les factions on toutes un sérum.

Altruiste: Sérum de l'Oubli. Il permet de faire oublier une vie entière en quelques secondes.

Fraternel: Sérum de Paix:Permet de garder la poulation calme.

Audacieux: Sérum de simulation: Utiliser pour faire des simulations afin de vaincre ces peurs.

Sincère: Sérum de vérité: Utiliser lors de l'initiation et lors d'un interrogatoire.

Erudit: Sérum de mort

Voilà je crois que je t'ai tout dit regardons qu'elle est ta faction...

Je stresse de savoir qu'elle est ma faction, je ferme les yeux quant le vieille femme s'explame

-Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas possible ?!...

-Que se passe t'il ? Demandai je commençant à paniquer...

-Lève toi, maintenant !

Je me lève et elle me prend le bras, m'en menant à la porte.

-Ma chéris tu est divergente !

-Divergente ?

-Les divergents n'obtiennent pas de résultat précis à leurs tests pour définir leur faction. Dit elle precipitement. Tu diras à tes amis que ta faction est Érudit. Mais ne dit à PERSONNE que tu est une divergente. Allez pars les rejoindre mais fait attention, sinon ils te tueront...

-Mais q...?

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait refermer la porte, me laissant la sur le pas de la porte.


End file.
